


I'm Always on a Mountain When I Fall

by BootyKnot



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Camping, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootyKnot/pseuds/BootyKnot
Summary: Rhett confesses his feelings for Link, and doesn't know how Link will react.





	I'm Always on a Mountain When I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration song for this work is "I'm Always on a Mountain When I Fall" by Merle Haggard. 
> 
> Wow, this was tougher than I expected it to be. I think I wrote and re-wrote different scenarios at least a dozen times. I'm still new to fic writing, but I definitely enjoyed the challenge, and I am beyond honored to have been chosen to be a part of this collection.

The weather was just starting to turn cooler; the crisp North Carolina morning air lingered longer throughout the days. The drying leaves started to make their annual descent to the dewy ground, covering the earth in a golden blanket. Autumn was fast approaching, and Rhett knew that this would be one of the last times he and Link would be able to have an impromptu camping trip as bachelors. The weather had allowed them to sneak in one last trip before it grew too cold.

Link was newly engaged and getting married next year, but Rhett was determined that this would be his chance to finally reveal his true feelings for Link. He knew that his time to confess was shortly coming to a close, and if Rhett didn’t tell him now, it would be too late. 

He had fallen deeply in love with his best friend, and he needed to let Link know.

He had tried multiple times throughout their friendship to reveal his deeper feelings, but Rhett had failed each time, too scared of ruining his friendship with Link. He wasn’t sure how Link would take news like that. He had heard the vicious things people in his town said about guys who liked other guys, and he was terrified of being persecuted by his neighbors, friends and family. But mostly, he was afraid of losing Link. But now that Link was getting married soon, he was determined to finally unveil his feelings.

They met at their planned spot in the woods at the top of a large hill, set up their tents among the trees, gathered firewood, and settled in for the evening. 

“This is great, man. Good idea to get one last trip in for the year,” Link said, stoking the fire with a long stick, creating embers that gently drifting upward before dissolving. He looked over at Rhett, sensing something was off. “You ok, bo?”

“Uh, yeah. Well, um, n—sure, yeah, I’m good.”

“That was the most unconvincing response known to man,” Link said, eyebrows furrowed. He picked up his folding chair and moved it next to Rhett. “Come on, what’s up, brother?”

At this moment, Rhett could have made up an excuse to change the subject, but he took a deep breath, mustered up all of his courage, and finally said what had been plaguing him for a long time.

“Ok,” Rhett sighed, “but please, before you respond, just hear me out, because this isn’t easy and I need for you to just listen.” Link’s expression changed from concern to worry. He nodded, indicating that Rhett had his full attention.

“I—I love you. I mean, more than just a friend. I’m, I’m _in love _with you. I'm not sure when it happened, but I fell in love. I know it ain’t right, but I can’t help it. I think about you all the time, and I want to hold you and, and touch you, and _kiss _you.” Tears were streaming down Rhett’s face.____

_____ _

_____ _

“I feel like I can’t live without you, Link. And I’m jealous. Of Christy. It ain’t fair! I wanted you to choose me. P-please don’t marry her, Link. I don’t know how, but I’ll make it work. I can make you happy. I love you.”

He shakily reached out to touch Link’s hand, but Link pulled it away quickly. He sat there vacant-faced, shaking his head slightly, utterly bemused. Without a word, Link shot up and headed to his car. Rhett got up to follow. “Link, wait! Link!” But he quickly got in and drove off, leaving his gear, and leaving Rhett alone. Rhett sank to his knees, completely devastated.

_Oh God, what have I done? _He felt shattered. He wept until he fell asleep among the leaves.__

____

____

***

A few days had passed with no word from Link. Rhett was convinced that he ruined the closest relationship he’s ever had. He sat at the table, pushing his food around on his plate, when the phone rang. He answered, not expecting to hear the familiar voice he knew and loved.

“Rh-rhett?”

“Link?”

“Can we talk?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments are love. 
> 
> I caved in a while ago and started a very rhinky [Tumblr](https://bootyknot.tumblr.com), and would love some followers. <3


End file.
